Marcus Macabre in One Piece
by Mister. Enigma
Summary: What will happen when the worlds smallest pirate goes to the most dangerous pirate world?...Nothing good, that's for sure...


Chapter one: Entering a new world

Marcus looked up to the sky once more, " _For once I'm not dealing with a monster or some crazy guy, I love to have some time for myself but now I have been away from trouble for three days!_ " Marcus thought to himself laying on the bottom of the boat and he could only hear the seagulls in the distance and the water splashing against the boat. If you were Marcus, a man marked for life to run into the supernatural for the rest of he's live and also accidentally drank water from the " _puddle of youth_ " making him immortal (not indestructible) you would wonder what life has stored for you.

Marcus started to think about all the adventures he's been trough and you wouldn't believe half of it, from deadheads to demons and monsters of all kinds. He was short, that's a fact you can't miss and Marcus wear the same clothes all the time: a red hat, one yellow shirt and a pair of striped green/red pants. One more thing about Marcus appearance was he's mustache, it was way longer than him self and you might think that he would trip on it (it only happened two or five times). Even though it was a long mustache, he loved it and when Marcus was younger he also had an Afro (the sad thing is he lost it during one of he's first adventure). He got up from the floor and started to look for something to eat but the last food he had stored was gone. " _Great, now the food's gone, what can go wrong now?_ " He thought and then the mist came.

Marcus looked around him but couldn't see anything through the mist and he could swear that the sea had changed around him, giving him the shivers. The only sound was the water splashing against the boat, Marcus took a deep breath and tried to stay calm "Is the vacation over? Where the heck am I?". Marcus took the map that he just bought from the last port and started to read but then he's eyes widened when Marcus saw the words "BERMUDA TRIANGLE". Oh this is just great! Marcus thought, now I'm stuck in this dreadful sea were everyone disappears or get's eaten but god knows what! Marcus started to sweat when he thought about the stories of people who came back and had claimed to have seen unspeakable monsters or even the devil himself, but then he heard something "Yohohoho..."

"What the..." but then he saw it, a big old ship coming out from the mist before him. "A GHOST SHIP!" yelled Marcus and his face turned white. When the ship stopped Marcus was then just next to the ship and he tried to see if someone was on board, then the voice came back "Going to bring...Binks his drink". Marcus just stood there stiff as a stick, "Well at least I don't have to enter this haunted ship" he looked down and realized that his little boat was sinking. "Oh crap..." Marcus saw some ropes hanging from the ghost ship, he grabbed his bag and manage to grab a rope just as the boat sunk. Then was left hanging there, it was a sad moment for Marcus to see he's boat "Hope nr12" disappear (weird name, I know). He was glad that he manage to grab the bag before the boat sunk and in it Marcus had all of the things he collected over the years. "Only one thing to do now" he said before starting to climb the ropes and was later finally on board the ship and then he heard some voices behind some barrels, Marcus decided to hide and see what was going on.

There were some strange people there, a blonde man with a weird eyebrow, a orange haired woman and a guy wearing a straw hat. " _What a strange group of people..._ " he thought but then Marcus saw something even weirder, a very tall talking skeleton with an Afro. Marcus wanted to scream but he didn't want to draw any attention so he just sat there quietly and tried to hear what they were saying. The skeleton went over to the woman and said "Would you, perhaps, show me your panties?" she answered by kicking him the the head "Why should I?!". Marcus jaw dropped to the ground " _What kind of people is this?!_ " and then the straw hat guy said "Hey, can you poop?". Marcus just stared at the guy " _Is he for real?_ " he thought when suddenly the skeleton just said calmly "Yes, I can" and then Marcus was left dumbstruck.

Marcus was wondering what kind of world he had entered. " _It's one thing with talking skeletons but what kind of guy would ask a skeleton to join his crew?_ " He followed them with he's eyes when they stared to climbed over the rail and Marcus snicked over to see were they went. Marcus looked down to find out that there was a ship on the other side of the ghost ship, the ship was big but looked funny with a lion head in front and had grass on the deck. He then saw the flag, it's a pirate ship, he wondered what kind of pirates they are. The people that was standing there was also funny looking, a long nosed guy, a reindeer looking thing, a man with three swords, a big guy in some sort of swimming gear and a dark haired beautiful woman. When Marcus thought that the woman looked up, quickly he ducked and hoped she didn't see him.

When no one was present, Marcus quickly boarded their ship and sneaked to a open window to hear what they were talking about. He quickly found out more about the crew now, the strawhat (who's name was Luffy) was eating like crazy and when Marcus smelled the food, he got hungry. Marcus tried not to crumble with his stomach but then he saw a arm sticking out of the wall before him and just when Marcus was about to scream he saw the plate of food the arm was holding. He carefully took it from the hand and then it disappeared. " _It looked like flower leafs when it disappeared..._ " but Marcus was to hungry to think so he sat quietly and continued listening while he was eating.

 **This is just an old story that was just gathering dust. I will leave it like this, so don't hope that it'll be updated anytime soon.**


End file.
